


love's a bunch of chemicals inside a meat lump

by hunterwho



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Overly Flowery Language, Post-Game(s), Reminiscing, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterwho/pseuds/hunterwho
Summary: >Dirk: Reminisce on past events.





	love's a bunch of chemicals inside a meat lump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@heinousactszx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40heinousactszx).



> This is a secret santa gift for @heinousactszx on tumblr! (the secret santa was run through @homestuckss)
> 
> i really tried to make it like you asked dude!! if it didn't meet expectations pm me please, i aim to make good work!
> 
> if you're someone other than heinous um hi!! please enjoy this not holiday-themed holiday gift!

_ He’s beautiful. _

_ He’s absolutely beautiful. _

That’s what you’re thinking, about this wonderful boy, with green eyes and messy brown hair and a smile as bright as the sun- not the Green Sun, the sun back on Earth, the one he’d clearly spent a while in considering the soft caramel brown of his skin.

You’ve never seen crystals- besides radium, and that’s an element, not a crystal- but if you had to guess, his eyes would be like emerald, or jade- a bright spring green not unlike that of the trees you’d started seeing in the new Earth. God, you remember stepping out of that portal and being blinded by how startlingly green and alive everything was. Back in your time, everything was watery, no vegetation anywhere except maybe Roxy’s pumpkins. Here, with him, everything felt alive.

Including you.

You’ve been interacting with him for months on a daily basis and yet he still manages to make your heart skip a beat when you see him. It takes your breath away, how amazing he looks, no matter if he’s wearing just a T-shirt and some shorts or a full suit, like he did at your wedding.

_ Your wedding. _

It still makes you feel crazy for thinking about it, because you never thought you were the sort of guy to get tied down at all, to anyone, let alone married to the one and only Jake English. But there you were, walking down the isle in your custom-alchemized black suit and seeing him, in his green one- it was like a dream, but everything about it was blindingly real, from the way he kissed you to the way your friends cheered you on. If anything else, the hangover you felt after the bachelor party was  _ definitely _ quite real. And you know that there’s nobody else you’d rather have tied the knot with, nobody else you’d rather have moved in with, nobody else could do that for you.

_ Moving in. _

You remember moving into a can, on the south side of town, by the infirmary and library, and even though you couldn’t really do the couple-moving-boxes trope because both of you pretty much only had the clothes on your backs, you still fulfilled a bunch of other fanfiction tropes, like the coming-home-to-dinner one (god, those eggs were so burnt, but it was Jake, so you ate them anyways) and the breakfast-in-bed one (you managed to screw up making toast with butter. You’re still quite not sure how) and you hope to be making more memories like these with him.

_ Him. _

He’s so perfect, every time you see him you fall a little more in love with how his smile’s a bit lopsided because he could never get braces for obvious reasons and he likes to hide his more crooked teeth, you fall in love with how his hair sticks to his forehead when he’s been working hard and curls a bit, you fall in love with how the new sun kisses his skin, like it’s as crazy about him as you are. You fall in love with how his voice sounds when he’s sleepy, you fall in love with his midnight conversations about the universe, you fall in love with what he looks like when he’s slow dancing with you on the roof of your apartment and there are stars all around and you still think his eyes are prettier. The constellations are all new, unfamiliar stars and pathways but his eyes are like home, like the snap and crackle of wood in a fireplace and the smell of pine in the air. You could look into those eyes forever and still find new things to love about them, just like you could be with him for the rest of time (and you plan to) and still find new things to love about him.

“Dirk?” His voice snaps you out of your thoughts.

“Yes, dear?” 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and/or a kudos if you enjoyed! thanks <333


End file.
